This invention relates to structures which are designed to serve both a seating function and a sleeping function. The structure is convertible from a sofa or chair configuration to a bed configuration.
The structure of this invention is particularly adaptable for use in conjunction with a futon; the structure of the present invention serving as a frame or support for the futon which itself can serve as a cushion for the structure in a seat configuration or as a mattress for the structure configured as a bed.
The structure of the present invention has a number of advantages of a space saving nature and is particularly adaptable for use by apartment dwellers, in efficiency apartments, and in residences where one room serves multiple purposes. The structure of this invention would allow a user to configure a room as a lounge allowing guests to be seated on the sofa when the structure is configured in a seating arrangement, and at night, to allow the room to be configured as a guest bedroom by converting the structure to a bed configuration.
The convenience of conversion of the structure of the present invention from a seating configuration to a bed configuration is one of its unique features. Similarly, the conversion from the bed configuration back to a seating configuration is quite simple and easily implemented.
During the conversion process, it is not necessary to move the frame of this structure because the back support in the seating configuration moves in such a fashion when the structure is being converted from seating configuration to bed configuration so that the back support does not move in a rearward direction. Thus, the structure may be placed against a wall while fixed in the seating configuration and can be converted to the bed configuration without any movement of the base itself.
The structure of this invention also has means to support the structure when it is in the bed configuration.
Many of the advantages of the structure of this invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,730 issued to Robert Fireman and Gary Shaffield. However, the present invention is a substantial improvement over the structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,730, in two significant respects. First, the connection between the back frame and the seat frame of the structure of this device is a unique improvement which enables one to convert the structure from a seating configuration to a bed configuration with a minimum of effort by pulling forward and upwardly on the seat frame until the back frame is lying in a horizontal position. The relative relationships between the back frame and the seat frame are maintained during this rotation by the unique connection between the two frames. Secondly, the unique connection between the two frames is one which allows for the creation of a rigid connection between the seat frame and the back frame once the structure is in the bed configuration. This fixed connection between the two frames when the structure is in the bed configuration prevents the bed from tipping over or from collapsing and folding about a person when sleeping on the bed.
The unique connection between the back frame and the seat frame of this structure includes a slotted side rail which allows the seat frame to be moved radially in relationship to the pivot pin connecting the seat frame and back frame as well as rotating about the pivot pin. When the seat frame is moved radially in relationship to the pivot pin, it either engages a dowel extending from the back frame against a cam provided on the top of the side rail or it disengages the same. When the seat frame is pulled forwardly or upwardly in relationship to the pivot pin, the dowel disengages from the cam which allows the seat frame to rotate about the pivot pin into a horizontal position so that the structure can be configured as a bed. The seat frame is then pushed backwardly against the back frame with the dowel engaging in the slot provided in the side rail to create a fixed connection between the seat frame and the back frame.
In converting the structure from a bed configuration to a seat configuration, the seat frame is pulled forwardly to disengage the dowel from the slot. The seat frame is then rotated about the pivot pin and once the dowel clears the rear rail of the seat frame, the seat frame is pushed rearwardly or downwardly so that the dowel engages the cam provided on the top of the side rail. Once the dowel engages the cam, a fixed connection between the seat frame and the back frame in the seat configuration is created allowing the seat frame to be pushed downwardly to rotate the entire structure into the the seating configuration.